


Black Beauty

by Sapling_Ghoul



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underfell, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapling_Ghoul/pseuds/Sapling_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After destroying what seemed to be the only thing stopping you from grasping your happy ending, you come face to face with the consequences of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into Underfell

You had done this a thousand times, but each time you came back you were more furious than the last yet you were relieved to find that each time you stared him down, Sans seemed more and more frustrated with himself than with you and it came to a point where he wasn’t even trying anymore. He would haphazardly throw anything he could at you until you were panting, limping, or coughing up blood that soaked the golden tiles at your feet. You glared up at his grinning face that was only slightly contorted into guilt. The Reset was barely hovering in your vision, but where would you be should you hit it again? 

“I’m gettin’ real tired of this, kid. Just give up.”

You spat out blood that flooded your mouth at his feet. “No.”

Sans grin twitched slightly before he shrugged, gripping at your cracked soul and tossing it around the room with yourself in tow. Your body cracked against multiple pillars until you were dropped to the ground with broken limbs. The inside of your mouth tasted coppery, overflowing with blood and you nearly choked on it before turning to your side and coughing it up. Each breath you took was labored and watery, but you carefully stood up with your knife still securely in your grip. By now you would’ve pressed Reset, though you were visibly shaking with pent up anger that you pushed it away and allowed it to hover behind Sans rather relaxed form. 

“You know,” you began, wiping blood from the side of your mouth only to smear it over your chin. “Papyrus wouldn’t so easily succumb to  _ this  _ level of violence.” You noticed Sans body twitch and continued with a faint smile. “I’d say he would be disappointed in you, Sans.”

On cue, Sans conjured crooked skeletal heads on either side of him but you were already running the best you could despite your injuries down the golden corridor. His eyes narrowed when you ran past him without an attempt to hit him though as you stood behind the Reset with a sadistic grin his eyes went dark, the skeletal heads beams already piercing into the Reset with such force that it cracked. There was no way of knowing what destroying the Reset would do, but if it would ensure this fight wouldn’t end until there were only one of you left standing then it was worth it to either murder the skeleton or use your final moments watching as he realized he had no one left. The thought of it alone sent a thrilling amount of chills up your spine and your laughter rang out of your bloodied throat as you thrust your knife into the middle of the Reset, causing it to shatter to pieces.

Time stopped then, filled with a quiet white noise. The skeletal heads were gone, but you remained in the corridor seemingly frozen in place. When you looked up Sans was hunched over with a hand shakily hovering over his left eye as it sputtered with magic. Your grin faltered only slightly when you realized the blue hue of his magic was shifting into a sickly vermillion that popped in sudden bursts against his hand as he tried to contain it. A final pop was followed by the monster's head snapping back with a stream of magic uncontrollably whipping about the room. You tried to raise your arms over your face only for them to remain fixed at your sides. Sans magic whipped against you, tearing through your clothes and leaving angry red lines against your chest and thighs. Your soul barely hovered in front of your chest after dodging the multiple whips of pure magic.

“What’s happening?”

Your voice came out as a ragged whispered against the static that filled the corridor. Sans was backed against a crumbling pillar, screaming in pain as his eye socket began to crack with the weight of his magic seeping from it. Slowly, searing agony bloomed in your chest as you watched him with little pity. You wanted to kill him, but this was far from what you expected. The entire aurelian room started to fall from beneath you into a pit of darkness until it reached you, pulling you down into its depths. Your eyes widened as you fell, a sudden flood of emotions picking at your brain that made your eyes watery and chest constrict. The last thing intruding your line of vision was Sans, his breathing coming in pants through jagged sharp canines as he stared down at you with a blazing red eye and sadistic grin.


	2. Diamonds to Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally meet Underfell Sans...heh.
> 
> I like to think he's still Undertale Sans but cocky and sarcastic, knowing what to say to hurt a person. I hope his personality is good though (:

Falling. The sensation of it was almost calming had you not been screaming out into the white noise that thrummed in your head. The multiple deaths you had caused ran rampant in your vision, each death explicit and stabbing at your soul that had dulled into an off white littered with cracks. Pieces of golden tile hovered about your form as you fell in a constant pitch black void that was silent save for your strangled cries into the dry air. Your voice hitched only when your hair stilled from whipping against your skin and your body lurched faintly. Tears stained your cheeks as you remained suspended, but before you could let out a sigh of relief your body dropped onto a cold surface that bit into your bloodstained skin. Every limb in your body felt numb against the cold, your dull eyes lazily examining your surroundings. If you didn’t know any better you’d say you were in Snowdin, but the trees that stood tall above you looked crooked and...corrupted. They twisted awkwardly amongst each other and your hand took purchase on a low branch to pick yourself up. Drops of cruor dripped from your chest and thighs but you pushed yourself to walk as straight as you could despite the pain tickling at your bones.

You figured now was also the time to assess the unfamiliar pain curling in your stomach. There was no injury when you checked and the feeling only worsened when your eyes glanced at what would be scars lining your chest. The conclusion was that Sans caused this...anomaly within your emotions and you almost forced itself into the back of your mind but couldn’t.

“Be sure to remain at the station, lazybones.”

The sudden voice caused you pause in your steps. Through the thick trees you noticed a small clearing if not path where two shadows stood. The taller one was speaking rather loudly though the tone of it made it sound more like an angry mutter than anything. You pressed yourself into a tree as quietly as you were able until you briefly caught sight of a skeleton shorter than that of the tall silhouette looming over him. From the distance you were at you couldn’t exactly tell how tall each of them were compared to you so engaging in a fight wasn’t your first instinct...and that was concerning. The short skeleton’s back was to you, his arms slack and hanging from the pockets in his sweatshirt. His skull barely poked out from the fur of his dark hood and you narrowed your eyes at the rest of his attire before your skin began to crawl. It was Sans...or another version of him from what you could tell, and his aura wasn’t exactly that of a whoopie cushion up the sleeve but far more menacing. Your throat felt dry as you watched the two monsters converse before parting, leaving Sans to stare off at the path. It looked like he was waiting for something.

“I know you’re there.”

You’d be lying if you said you didn’t get chills from hearing him speak out into nothingness. You were tempted to humor him by speaking, or even coming out yet you found yourself turning away with faint indignance. He wasn’t really worth your time to begin with. Your body only allowed you to take a few more steps before you crumpled to the ground with a hiss as your raw knees hit the icy ground. You growled and forced yourself to get up, but as you stood you came face to face with a zipper.

“Usually they run when I do that.” Bones crept along your neck with surprising softness and your cheeks flushed as each skeletal digit stopped under your chin, forcing you to look up. "So, why didn't you?”

You furrowed your brows at what questioned you. There was the familiarity of some of his features though comparing it to what you last saw of Sans put the pieces together rather quickly. It was in fact Sans, but judging on his reaction upon seeing you made you curious and itch with fear but also wonder if he remembered anything at all. A constant glow in his left eye caught your attention then and you examined it carefully and only for a moment. His eye socket seemed intact from when his magic overpowered him, albeit not without leaving faded cracks around the socket. Sans other eye however remained a dark pit, leaving the right side of his face a neutral mask save for the permanent sharp toothed smile that was fixed into place. You felt close to pathetic standing in front of him covered in your own blood, even more so when you realized he asked you a question. Your brows furrowed as you thought of an answer to give him.

“Do you really think running would be worthwhile? I'm already dying.”

Well, you weren’t wrong. How long you'd been bleeding was unknown to you, but after nearly dying on multiple occasions you knew the signs of death when it was near.

Sans only hummed at your answer as if he vaguely approved of it, his grip tightening against your jawline. “Smart.”

His claim on your chin then loosened until your face dropped to where it had been staring at what seemed like the middle of his chest. You had to admit, he was larger than that of the Sans you once knew by at least a foot or so and it left him to tower over you. It only made you curious of the taller silhouette that degraded him.

“Who were you talking to?” You asked, taking a step back.

Sans followed your movement but kept still, an amused grin forcing itself on his face. “Who said you could ask me questions?”

A sneer curled at your lip. “I was only curious. They seem a lot stronger than yo-”

The faint sound of cracking glass cut off your words, leaving your body stiff and throat dry. Sans was staring you far more intently than when you had first seen him, both of his eye sockets dark pits that held no emotion. Between his bony finger and thumb was what was left of your soul. It was beating weakly in his hand as more cracks spread along it.

“As much as I wanna play with you, kiddo, I have _work_ to do,” he said calmly as he brought your soul before his face to examine all of the cracks. “Besides, there isn't any fun playin’ with something that's already broken.”

An almost disgusted look passed over his face before he allowed your soul to slither back to you. You were relieved as your soul brought about air to fill your lungs again, but more anger boiled in your veins while Sans turned and walked away from you as if you were a simple inconvenience in his schedule.

“So what, you're letting me go?” Your voice was littered with venom and your words came out in a hiss.

The monster paused, not even gracing you with a glance over his shoulder. “No.”

His voice held no particular tone and it was downright devoid of feeling. You decided not to ask further questions and did the same, turning away and hoping for the best. He said he wasn’t letting you go, but wasn't following you from what was happening now. It only left you to assume he'd keep an eye on you from the shadows. It was still a mystery as to why he'd even bother and it confused you to an extent. If he thought this was a game you sure as hell were going to play along.

First, however you needed somewhere to stay and if you knew anything from what you've seen so far then it was going to be a challenge. You went from walking through a few inches of snow to trudging your feet through it as it snowed heavily. It still alluded you how the weather functioned in a cavern like this, but the thought escaped you when you were back at the path where you began. Luckily, Sans was nowhere to be seen and so you sat at the base of a tree along the line of the fresh path. Any footprints that might’ve been there before was covered in a few inches of snow and your eyes could barely register what was in front of you. The cold began to nip at your skin, leaving it riddled with red patches that mostly accumulated around your hands and face. You hesitantly raised your fingers to your jaw and flinched when a faint sting bloomed over your skin. Any pain in your stomach had evaporated completely as you assessed the markings on your chin and jawline that were surely bruises. They made you feel weak, and you slammed your hands into the snow on either side of you.

“You’re startin’ to act like that kid.”

You lazily shifted your eyes to look up, but Sans wasn’t there. “I used to be like that kid.”

Bones ghosted over the top of your head but you ignored it. “Is that right?”

“I just got more curious than them is all,” you said softly, a crooked smile slithering over your face.

It wasn’t a lie, but it was enough to keep the skeleton’s own curiosity sated as you sat in the snow, your legs numb. At least the bleeding had stopped and left you to whither away with the cold. A dark shadow ran over you body then, the onslaught of snow ceasing. Your lungs began to burn when you faced the monster that leaned against the tree, shadowing over you with a less than pitiful grin.

“Looks like you’re having a bad time,” he said in mock sweetness, his body pressing further into the tree.

Your cheeks flushed, a raw memory passing over your eyes in a split second film. “I didn’t say I was having a _good_ time.”

Sans pushed himself off the tree at that, and for the second time turned away from you like you weren’t particularly interesting enough. “See ya, kiddo.”

He was infuriating, enough so that you forced yourself to stand up the best you could with a ball of ice in your hand and threw it at the back of his skull. You knew it wasn’t the best decision you’ve had, but the results were almost amusing. Sans didn’t even bother to move away and let it smack against his head with a wet thud. The storm around you quieted significantly as he turned his head to look at you.

You pressed your hands onto your hips defiantly. “What?”

His grin widened, eye sockets faintly narrowed. “Don’t be stupid, kid.”

Laughter bubbled out of your lungs. “Says the one who could’ve easily dodged a snowball.”

The smug look on his face faltered, but he didn’t make an attempt to turn around and face you. Instead he began to walk away from you again, prompting you to speak up.

“Where are you going now?”

You were answered only with the crunching of snow beneath Sans poorly conditioned sneakers. Hesitantly you took a few steps after him, and when he didn’t necessarily humor you with a reaction you continued to follow him until you reached the poorly built bridge that could’ve only been the work of Papyrus. The both of you easily stepped through it and continued forward. Any feeling left in your feet was replaced with a bitter cold that ran up your legs until you were feet behind Sans. You had noticed he would pause in his steps for only a moment as if to give you enough time to catch up before he continued walking again. It wasn’t long before you came upon Snowdin, but any monster that passed by you only glanced at you for a few seconds before looking away with a quickened pace. You raised a brow at their reactions until your eyes fell onto Sans. He was watching you carefully, mostly glaring at your battered body with sickeningly dark eye sockets.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you had a bone to pick with me,” you spat out, watching as the skeletons body stiffened to a halt. You slowed behind him, your face a few inches away from his back.

“Ya know,” he began, turning around to look down on you. “If I abandoned you here, you’d be dead where you stand within minutes.”

The threat felt empty when hearing it come out of his mouth in a different context, but it still scared you. “Then why bother letting me follow you?”

With his hands in his pockets, Sans leaned down until the smooth glow of his eye reflected off your sallow face. “Cause I said I wasn’t letting you go.”

You scoffed. “That doesn’t answer anything.”

Sans only squinted his eyes, rising to his full height over you. “Your soul is a mess.”

Had he not been smiling you would’ve thought he sounded almost sad, but when you looked up at him his eyes were dark again. Your eyes burned at the realization that he bested you in that damn hall. “I know.”

With a blink Sans burning crimson iris returned, his smile faltering before he turned on his heel. “You’re on your own, kid.”


	3. Blue Skin

You were only alone for a moment when the familiar side effects of fear set into your body. Sans had disappeared before your very eyes, leaving you to your own devices as you stood in the middle of Snowdin. It wasn’t like you didn’t know where the skeleton brothers lived, but going there wasn’t exactly an option if the monsters here were set to kill, which made you wary of how Papyrus turned out. You growled lowly and began to trek there regardless, feeling multiple eyes on you as you walked. With each step you took you heard a mirrored crunch of snow behind you, and it was almost funny. When you first met Sans he was technically following you, but he made it obvious. From what you could tell a rather lowly monster was following you as they paused when you even hesitated to step forward. It was starting to get annoying, and you angrily halted.

“Do you have a death wish?” you hissed out.

There was no answer, and so you turned around only to find nothing until you glanced down at the child from earlier though a wilted flower was wrapped around their arm and nestling it’s face in the child's hair. Their hands were frantically signing up at you, and you almost felt bad for your hostility...almost.

_You’re not supposed to be here._

You raised a brow. “Why not?”

The child frowned. _Reset._

Your eyes widened and you found yourself kneeling in front of the child and gently holding their shoulders. “What do you know about the Reset?”

The kids face contorted into guilt, like they couldn't tell you much. _He'll remember._

Before you could say anything in return the child stomped off in the opposite direction you were heading, the withered flower rambling animatedly into the child's ear. You hadn't been here for more than a few hours and already it was beginning to turn into a soap opera. It disgusted you, but also left you feeling in the dark about this place. Not supposed to be here, huh? The kid was only here for a day, but you were never aware of their run through the Underground so how did they know about the Reset? Perhaps they had watched you...maybe they even knew why you murdered everyone in a blind bloodlust. The thought sickened you and you found yourself on the ground leaning against a mailbox outside the skeleton brothers home. A single light from the living room was on, but you were sure no one was inside due to the deathly silence that lingered.

“Human!”

You sighed, refusing to lift your head. “Yes?”

Out of all the things you were expecting, a crooked bone pointed at your face wasn’t one of them. The voice was familiar however and you weakly looked up to find a lanky skeleton looking down at you with a sharp toothed frown and stiff posture, the same golden metal pieces attached to his torso. Papyrus.

From behind him the child revealed themselves and you visibly shuddered. They were pulling at the dark trousers of the skeleton, haphazardly signing.

_Don’t hurt her! She’s my friend!_

Papyrus only turned his head to acknowledge the child but he kept his dark gaze locked onto you. “Hmm. Stand,” he commanded gruffly, pulling the ivory bone away from you.

“I can’t,” you muttered, barely waving your hand to your numb and bloodstained body.

Before Papyrus could speak, the child scurried to your side and continued to sign up at the monster.

_I’ll go get Sans._

Your body stiffened and you reached out to grab at the child only to find that you could barely lift the pathetic limb that was your arm. “Don’t.”

Papyrus shoved the bone in his grasp into the ground before crossing his arms and nodding his head the way you came. “He should be at the sentry station, Chara.”

Chara? So that was the kids name. You felt like you heard the name before but when you tried to think on it your ears rang in protest. You watched as they ran off, and it was odd to find that the flower previously wrapped around their arm was gone.

“Where’s the flower?” You asked softly, eyes focusing on the tall skeleton.

He didn’t even look at you. “He’s inside.”

Well, it was an answer at least. A sigh slipped from your lips as did a small stream of frosty breath while you patiently waited with the monster. He was the complete opposite of the Papyrus you knew, and it almost made you sad. The silence lingered for a few more moments until you mustered what strength you could to lift your hands to your mouth a breathe deeply onto them. It wasn’t enough to keep you content, but the small warmth was appreciated. You parted your lips to take in another breath when you heard the familiar crunches of snow that moved quickly, followed by other steps at a slower pace. Chara skidded to a stop in front of you.

_I found Sans! He laughed when I told him you were here though._

You frowned in disdain. “Not surprising.”

Chara raised a brow at you, but a large bony hand gently pushed them aside. A smug grin was lined along Sans face as he kneeled in front of you. If not for your weak state you would’ve thrown out a few insults, but instead you looked defeated and malnourished. It made to you sick to your stomach.

“Would ya look at this,” Sans said smoothly. “I figured you would atleast wanna get to know me before sitting outside my house.”

You feigned ignorance. “Don’t flatter yourself. As if I would’ve known this is where you lived,” you spat.

He shrugged, turning his head to look up at his brother. “I got this.”

Papyrus sneered disapprovingly. “Very well, Sans. But this human shouldn’t have been brought into Snowdin to begin with,” he seethed, grabbing the bone protruding from the ground with ease and heading toward what you assumed was the sentry station. Chara waved to you as they followed after the monster.

“So, Sans...what do you plan to do with a broken soul?” You questioned, breath shallow.

His head slowly turned back to you as he opened his arms. “Give you a choice.”

“What?”

The smile along his skull inched wider. “You can either die here, or crawl over to your salvation, kiddo.”

He couldn’t be serious. So this is how he played his games with lesser monsters and maybe even humans. You couldn’t deny that you were inclined to stay in place, but you couldn’t die...atleast not yet. There was no way you’d give the big boned skeleton the satisfaction.

You smiled sweetly. “I’d hate to be an inconvenience,” you began, forcing yourself to lean forward on you hands and knees. The cold didn’t bother you so much as you would’ve figured and you supposed you could thank the numb purple splotches on your skin for that. You looked up at the smug skeleton as you crawled over to him. “Cleaning up a dead body doesn’t exactly sound like a good time.”

A gruff chuckle vibrated against his bones. “You’re right.”

Not the response you were expecting, but as you reached Sans you paused. He was watching you carefully with his arms slowly closing in on you. To his surprise, you raised yourself up to stand despite your legs cracking in protest to the abuse. You were a few inches above the monster and you rested your hands on his shoulders, lowering yourself onto his lap with your legs barely wrapped around his waist. His body emanated with a comforting warmth that made you sigh against him and nuzzle your face into his chest. There was a long pause until you felt Sans skeletal fingers brush over your marred thighs and under your legs, lifting you up as he stood. It was your turn to be smug.

“You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet, huh?”

Sans grunted as he walked up to the house's front door. “Don’t get used to it, kid.”

You scoffed, your body jostling against the monster as he shoved the door open. “Stop calling me kid.”

“Why should I? It’s not like you can do much,” he said triumphantly, his heavy steps bringing you up the stairs where you noticed a bathroom door left ajar.

“Because…” you trailed off, leaning back until you could look more closely at Sans face. He was waiting patiently for you to continue, but you didn’t even part your lips until he was fully in the bathroom with a forced smile. Your grip on his shoulders loosened, and you leaned closer to the side of his face while the soft glow of his vermillion eye dusted over your cheeks. “I might start calling you daddy if you don’t.”

Not a second went by before you were completely dropped onto the tile floor dotting the bathrooms floor. The impact stung, but the look on Sans flushed face gave you more satisfaction than you could’ve imagined. His eyes were devoid of light and his face a neutral mask.

“Clean yourself up,” he muttered angrily, turning away from you and slamming the door shut as he stalked off.

For the first time since arriving, you laughed. It was raspy and weak, but a laugh nonetheless and it continued for minutes on end though a dull pain in your ribs made you suppress your glee in exchange for curiosity as you looked about the bathroom. Everything was relatively the same as it was before save for the more dull color pallette it was replaced with. You turned on the shower to a soothing lukewarm before tugging away your tattered and ripped clothes and stepping into the water. You hissed in pain as it ran over the lacerations against your chest and thighs, discoloring the water to a pink hue. Altogether it took nearly half an hour to scrub away all the dried blood from your skin as well as stay in the warm water long enough to watch your skin turn from blue to a more comforting red. As you stepped out of the shower, you grabbed a dark towel to wrap around yourself just as a soft knock came from the door.

“Come in, if you dare,” you said menacingly, with a small undertone of humor.

Chara’s small face peeked into the bathroom to make sure you were covered before walking in with a large bundle in their hands. You cautiously took the new clothes and turned back to the child who signed at you with an amused grin.

_I took a pair of Papyrus’ pants for you and then Sans gave me his shirt for you to wear._

You narrowed your eyes. “How nice of him.”

The child's cheeks reddened. _Well, he told me you got blood on it...so he doesn’t want it anymore._

You almost laughed. “Good,” you muttered, tugging the long-sleeved ivory shirt over your head. “He doesn’t deserve it anyway.”

Chara giggled into their small hand. _It looks better on you anyways._

A small smile graced your lips, and you found yourself ruffling the kids hair. “Thanks for the pants too.”

They smiled at you while fixing their hair and retreated from the bathroom to leave you to change. Sans shirt fell just over your knees, forcing you to tuck some of it into the flexible charcoal pants Chara took from Papyrus. While fixing the clothes to suit your taste you noticed little stains of blood smeared on the ends of the thick shirt. Once everything was in order you approached a cracked mirror hanging above the sink. Your cheeks and nose were a raw red that contrasted immensely against your sallow frostbitten skin. With a feather light touch you also lifted your chin to look at the bruises dotting along your jaw from Sans. You looked like hell, but at least you weren’t starting over again...in a way.

It wasn’t long before you found yourself wandering out of the bathroom to explore the house. From upstairs you had an easy view of the living room, where Chara was perched on a vibrant green couch with a small flower pot in their tiny hands. The flower inside the pot looked calm and more...alive looking than before. You then turned your attention to the two rooms that were the same as they always had been, but Sans room peaked your interest. Not even once had you been able to step into his room yet there it was, foolishly left open to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....Chara's a nice kid....weird right? (: I'm just glad to say this chapter is finished so, on to the next!
> 
>  
> 
> Also I love writing Underfell Sans (>*.*)>


	4. Sticks and Stones

Your fingers slid along the wood of the door with ease, but when you looked inside a deep fear grabbed at your soul. Only darkness resided in what you assumed was a small room, not a single sound coming from within. Looking into felt like you were staring at death itself. Without hesitation you turned away from it and stomped down the stairs, waving your hand to Chara before pausing at the door where a pair of snow boots looked up at you. They were worn and maybe wouldn’t provide much warmth but you slipped them on and headed outside, taking only a few steps before smacking into something stiff. You already had a gut feeling who it was, judging by the size and low vibrations of laughter above you.

“Leavin’ so soon, ki-ah…”

That was when you looked up to find Sans stumbling over his words with a bony hand scratching at the back of his skull. You smiled.

“You look frustrated about something.”

He huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Papyrus sent me to take you to the sentry station.”

A chill poked at your spine, but maybe it was just the weather. “Why?”

Sans stared at you for a minute before pulling a hand from his pocket and holding it out to you, a dark coat with fur lining the hood hanging from his fingertips. “You’re spendin’ the rest of the night with me.”

That didn't answer your question, but you kept your eyes on the coat and hesitantly reached for it, your fingers grazing the bones of his hand. “You got me a coat..?” you asked softly, carefully sliding your arms through it as you pulled it over your shoulders. It was warm.

“You think I wanna worry about you freezing to death while I work?” Sans stated, his hand finding its way back into his pocket.

For once, you didn’t have a snarky comeback to offer him so you quietly looked at the ground with flushed cheeks. A peculiar tension was curling in your chest and it almost made you internally gag at the new feeling. When you didn’t say anything, Sans began to leisurely walk through the snow with you in tow. It wasn’t so terrible at first considering you went outside to get some air anyways, but as you followed the bony monster you noticed lesser monsters getting closer to you when they walked by the skeleton and some even brushed against your shoulder. It wasn’t until a female monster passed by Sans with a certain sway in her hips that you felt frigid, even more so when she all but sneered at you when her dark eyes noticed you following in his steps. You held your tongue, but casually ‘slipped’ on a patch of icy snow that slid your leg in front of the monster to which she stumbled over your leg and fell into the snow. A sinful smirk pulled at your lips, but it quickly faltered when you bumped into Sans back and fell to the ground yourself. His head was turned over his shoulder to show off his dark eye socket, a wide grin etched into his skull.

“Jealous?”

Your eyes widened. Jealous? Ha, no. “Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve been shoved by countless lesser monsters...she just made me snap,” you explained.

Shuffling could be heard behind you, which prompted you to turn your head just as the female monster got to her feet with a jagged toothed frown. She took a long step toward you as she raised a clawed hand. By the time she dropped her hand you wouldn’t have enough time to dodge it, so you just looked at her with a dead gaze and thin line for a mouth and awaited for the familiar sting of claws lacerating your skin...but nothing happened. You raised a brow at the monster and took notice of her hand shaking in the air over your face.

“You wanna rethink that?”

Sans voice cut through your confusion and you blinked to find his body was towering over the monster though his left eye was burning more brightly than you had seen before, almost emanating an orange stream of magic from within the eye socket. The posture he held himself with was stiff but lazy all at once and you furrowed your brows to further examine him. He held his hand in a finger gun motion at the back of the woman's skull. You almost didn’t notice her sniffling softly, the claws of her hand retracting. If not for the menacing aura rippling around Sans eye you would’ve laughed at the scene but only faintly smiled.

His grin flinched. “Hm…”

Splatter. That was the only way you could describe it. Blood dusted your cheeks like freckles, leaving you to stare at the monster whose body now lay limp on the ground. An ivory bone protruded from between her eyes, wrinkling the skin around the base of it. Coppery cruor dripped from the tip of it and onto the already stained snow. When you looked up to Sans his eye had softened to a deep crimson that never left your face.

“That’s a good look for you,” he said nonchalantly, stepping over the crooked body and onto the path leading out of Snowdin.

You scrambled to your feet to follow after him, wiping at your face. “Was that necessary?”

“Yeah,” was his only answer.

With a deep sigh you stopped to lean down and grasp a handful of snow, rubbing the icy substance into your face while you trailed behind Sans. It didn’t get all of it off as you could taste the blood on your lips but you ignored it. From the looks of it the foggy storm had died down to a smokiness that hovered at the ground, almost making you believe that the snow was steaming. The silence of it was starting to get to you. You opened your mouth to speak, but shut it when you noticed the sentry station coming into view. It wasn’t as if you’d get much banter from the skeleton anyways. Without a word the monster sat in a rugged chair within the rather finely built stand, and after walking behind it you noticed he was casually lounging in the only chair.

You narrowed your eyes and crossed your arms. “Where am I supposed to sit?”

His eyes were closed, but he barely opened one to look at you. “You’re lookin’ at it.”

A frown curled at your lips. “I’d rather sit in the snow than on your lap,” you muttered.

Sans only shrugged. “Didn’t seem to bother you earlier.”

“That was...I...uh…” Your face reddened as you tried to explain until you growled at the skeleton, throwing your arms down to your sides.

He chuckled and closed his eyes, his grin falling slightly as he relaxed. Some real  _ work  _ he was doing here...although it’s not like you expected anything different to be honest. You watched him for a few minutes before perching yourself on the stands ledge, not at all surprised at the condiments scattered around and closed your eyes. Sitting here wasn’t exciting, but it wasn’t boring either. It gave you time to think quietly with nothing but the snapping of sticks as a background noise. The Sans sitting near you was better than the one you used to know...to an extent. Clearly, he had no qualms about killing other monsters, which led back to why you even tripped that female monster to begin with. The way she was looking at the skeleton just felt wrong and for an unknown reason it bothered you. When you opened your eyes the ‘sky’ had darkened, leaving everything in dark blue tones. You ran your fingers through your still vaguely damp hair and watched as Sans sat in silence. He almost looked like he was asleep, and you found yourself sliding against the stand until your feet hung between his legs. You moved quietly to the ground without a sound and when you looked up at his face he was watching you with a curiously raised brow bone.

“Change your mind?” he asked, the sleepiness in his bones dulling his voice to a low and raspy baritone.

A smile crept over your face, and you leaned down to grab at his femur bones. He was watching your every move, his gaze only shifting when you pressed your face under his jaw. Putting him this position was something you thrived on, getting him flustered. Ever since your words impacted him in the bathroom of his own house you couldn’t help but want to do it again. It was enough to put that ‘jealousy’ in the back of your mind to rest. You watched in amusement as he hummed in approval before pulling away from him completely. A series of differently ranged anger skittered over his face until he settled with a pout. You stepped out from between his legs and headed to the path you took earlier with a triumphant skip in your step.

“I’m going back to your hou-”

The last of your words were cut short by a cold slush hitting the back of your head. Ah, so this is how it was going to be. You angrily turned around, Sans sitting in the same position as before. He only shrugged, one eye closed.

“Next time I won’t be so merciful,  _ kid _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so nice to write a reader who isn't detered or scared of Underfell Sans


	5. I Knew a Flower Once

It was nice, being in the skeleton brother’s home again though bittersweet. Chara was nowhere to be seen, so you were given the choice to sleep on the battered couch or outside. Suffice to say you were now on the couch with a torn blanket and no pillow, staring at the tv. Watching the screen you noticed a significant absence of Mettaton that made you curious but only for a moment before you turned it off and stared out the window to a steady snowfall. Sans hadn’t returned yet which was a small relief and you would sleep easier knowing he wasn’t there. The teasing you were doing to him got you feeling ashamed of yourself as you stared outside to think on it. It wasn’t like you teased him before all of this had happened, and maybe if you hadn’t...anyways, there could’ve been something there but it was over when you put a blade through Toriel in the Ruins. Deep down you wanted to cry out when she disappeared, yet you smiled and left without a care in the world to greet Sans again. He knew about each Reset, that much was obvious as he stopped trying to talk to you in the end. You pulled your knees to your chest, aware of the fact that this tough act of yours was a charade you were too deep into to just let loose. This was who you were now, so in the silence you began to sob into your legs.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” you mumbled in incoherent whispers, the palms of your hands digging into your eyes.

“H-Hey, don’t cry!”

Your head snapped up, finding no one at first until you glanced to the window sill where a yellow flower sat in a pot. He looked pained as he got a good look at your face, causing you to angrily wipe away at your tears.

“Y-You,” you stuttered out, glaring at the flower. “You were with Chara.” The name left a weird taste on your tongue.

The flower fluttered his petals. “Yes...I’m Asriel, but Chara they...told me you knew about, well, everything.”

You glanced away to the darkest corner of the room, vaguely ashamed of your actions. “I destroyed the Reset and it...caused this. I figured that if it was gone then Sans-”

“Would be trapped.” You nodded. “But wouldn’t you have been too?”

A laugh slithered from your lips. “For a time, maybe. I would either defeat Sans and go on...or die knowing he had no one left.”

You noticed Asriel visibly shudder. “Why?”

“Why what?” you hissed out, eyes narrowed.

He tilted his petaled head with a frown. “Why risk it all?”

There was a moment where you thought about an answer to give the small flower, but you couldn’t. Something akin to regret lingered in the back of your mind and it refused to leave you be. You needed to come up with _something_ , even if it wasn’t true, but as you compiled an answer you thought that maybe it was.

“For a chance to be happy.”

Asriel looked distressed at your answer, and his stem leaned down as though he was wilting. “That’s….”

“Sickening?” you suggested, though saying it aloud brought a discomfort to settle on the tip of your tongue. Were your goals sickening? Perhaps.

After that, you received no response from the flower and he all but remained still when you turned your dull eyes to him. It appeared he was at a loss for words, but you noticed he was looking off through the window before turning back to you with a certain expression you couldn’t decipher…pity maybe.

“You know the Sans here will kill you given the chance,” he said, devoid of any emotion and eyes empty.

The only thing you could think to do in response was laugh. “That’s funny.”

“How so?”

You averted your gaze to the window. “I destroyed the Reset in hopes for a better ending, but instead I’m back here...where it’s only a matter of time before we kill each other again.”

Silence followed your words, so you simply sighed in melancholy with a subtle sting in your eyes as tears threatened to spill over your flushed cheeks. You didn't know what to feel anymore...whether you should rejoice in the comfort of a soon to be demise or plead for forgiveness of those who didn't remember your past sins. Chara knew though, and they even seemed to care for your well being. This was impossible to comprehend in a single sitting. Just then, like a beacon to derail your thoughts you witnessed a large silhouette stride through the snow. The only thing that worried you was the absence of a vermillion glow to accompany it.

You stared steadily at the door until the skeleton emerged, bringing forth a gust of bitter wind that nipped at your face and hands. He was silent, unaware that you were watching him until his head cocked in your direction. You almost swore he wasn't smiling, his left eye igniting at the sight of you.

“What are you starin’ at?” he asked gruffly, shutting the door with surprising care and softness.

“You, obviously,” your retorted, your knees digging into your collar bones.

Sans grunted and passed by you without a second glance. “That mouth of yours is gonna get you in trouble.”

You ignored him, studying his movements as he walked up the stairs. For a moment he took pause to give you a chance to speak, but when you remained silently examining him he continued in stiff footsteps. Just seeing him again reminded you of earlier, where he had no second thought in killing a monster before your very eyes as if to show a faint dominance over you. At the time you were unfazed by his display, although as it resurfaced in your thoughts you found it morbidly alluring. Your eyes flickered to the door where the jacket he got you was resting on a table pressed against the wall, surely colored in dots of blood. The large skeleton was at his door when you found your voice.

“Sans.”

He stopped moving, his head looking over his shoulder. “What?”

You dropped your legs to the floor and gripped at the couch. “Why did you kill that woman earlier?”

“You’re asking me _now_?” he hissed, forcing his body to face you.

A scowl contorted your face. “Humor me.”

Sans narrowed his eye sockets. “She was annoying.”

You almost cackled at his answer. “Annoying? That's hardly a reason for murder.” Then again, practice what you preach.

“Then why did you trip her?”

In an instant you regained your composure. “I told you, she was the dirty look that made me snap.”

The monster only smiled venomously, turning back to his door. “You keep tellin’ yourself that.”

Before you could even part your lips to speak he shut his door. You were left to your own devices now, and looked back to the window sill where Asriel was nowhere in sight. The small flower seemed familiar to you, like you had actually met him under other circumstances, another name perhaps. You began to question so much about everything that you felt overwhelmed, bringing your knees back up to your chest and allowing the hidden tears you kept at bay to fall endlessly over your cheeks. Why was this so complicated? How much did you have to endure until you got one piece of happiness? Or did someone like you not deserve it? It...it wasn’t like you started out this way, if anything you remember nights full of laughter and warmth. Your closest friend was probably Sans...but...why did you reset the first time? No matter how much you tried you couldn’t remember. Thinking about it only made you cry out in anger, standing to your feet and irritably grabbing your hair.

Your blood felt like hot venom running through your veins, and it prompted you to drop your arms to your chest, carefully pulling out your withered soul. It weakly hovered in your cupped hands as though it were barely living, the cracks along its smooth surface deeper than before. With a soft thud you fell to your knees, your soul illuminating your tear stained face.

Very acutely, you were aware of someone watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think the Reader's newfound emotions has something to do with this "New" Underground? (I made her such a spitfire though, jeez)


	6. Chin Up

You were roused from your slumber by something poking your cheek with little delicacy and eagerness. At first you figured it was the big boned bastard himself, but quickly washed away the thought as you came to the conclusion that a small finger was probing your face in the utmost urgency. It was Chara, who else could it possibly be? You forced an eye open to the child, their round face and ruby hued cheeks only a few mere inches from you. They looked rather happy, with a forceful smile and crimson wisps dotting their eyes. Despite the rather harmless aura the child emanated, you couldn’t help but sneer and raise yourself up on your hands. The snarl that hissed through your teeth didn’t faze Chara as they signed to you.

_ Why are you on the floor? _

“Why am I on the-oh.” Your fingers twitched under you, the soft fabric of the rather oddly patterned carpet brushing against your fingertips. “I don’t know.” The lie fell easily enough from your lips. There was no way you were going to show weakness to a mere child.

Chara squinted at you, but shrugged.  _ Sans and Papyrus left earlier this morning. They looked angry. _

You had an inkling as to why, but asked anyway. “Do you know why?”

They shook their head, their signing fingers moving more slowly.  _ No, but I think they went to Grillby’s. _

Oh, okay. You could’ve easily guessed knowing that much, but Papyrus willing to go to Grillby’s? That seemed like a stretch. There was also the fact you didn’t know what to expect should you encounter the fiery elemental in... _ this  _ world. Everyone seemed the opposite here, and it almost made you laugh and cry at the same time. The quiet Grillby you knew would surely be loud right? But then you thought about Toriel…

Without a moment’s hesitation you shifted onto your knees in front of Chara and grabbed their shoulders. “Do you…” you trailed off. 

No, you couldn’t ask, it would only make things more confusing. She was always in the Ruins so there was no doubt she was still there right? At least...you believed Toriel would be there so you quickly continued.

“Do you think Sans is there now?” You didn’t really want to risk seeing Papyrus as he was none too pleased of your existence, and it wasn’t like Sans was horrible company. 

Chara bit at their lip in thought before hesitantly raising their hands.  _ Probably. _

“Alright, thanks,” you muttered, ruffling their hair before you stood and marched over to to the door, grabbing your jacket from the table on the way. 

You were pulling it over your shoulders and shoving your feet into your newfound boots when you felt something tugging at your pant leg. When you turned Chara was smiling up at you. It was crooked and almost unnerving to look at...mostly because you saw yourself when looking at them. They only patted your leg lightly before turning away, signing a ‘goodbye’. If not for the circumstances and constant agonizing thoughts pulling at your brain, you would’ve graced them with a hint of a smile.

Before you knew it you were halfway to Grillby’s, ignoring any and all monsters that looked at you funny, like you were insane for venturing out alone. You figured some of them might have seen what happened yesterday and you absentmindedly examined your jacket for blood only to find none. Surely that much...splatter would’ve stained something other than your face. Speaking of which, you raised your chilled fingers to touch your cheeks, the skin aching and tight with dried tears. With a huff you wiped at your face with your hands until it stung and left your cheeks red with abuse. Snowdin was unusually quiet and it started to grate against your bones. There were many monsters sure, but something about them all being so silent left the air stale as you finally approached Grillby’s. To your surprise, it was relatively the same save for a few discolored windows that made it obvious that they’d been replaced enough times that Grillby didn’t care how it looked anymore. 

You hesitated when you came face to face with the door, a simple worn door that was possibly between you and Sans. This was absolutely ridiculous, you didn’t even know  _ why  _ you had decided to seek him out. At first it was to get your mind off Toriel, quickly changing the subject to the stocky monster when you were too scared to find out what happened to the woman. You angrily grabbed the establishment’s doorknob and turned it, only for it to simply jiggle under your grip. Locked. That...wasn’t what you were expecting. Quietly you leaned over to peek through a dark window, not a single flicker of light illuminating the bar inside. You would’ve checked the time, but there wasn’t a clock in sight and you didn’t necessarily carry a phone around.

“You again!”

Papyrus’ newly threatening voice made you stiffen, your head turning slightly so you could look over your shoulder. Thankfully, the skeleton appeared to be alone, but in your relief you noticed that more or less made things worse. 

You forced yourself to turn around and face the skeleton. “Is...something wrong?”

He scowled. “Of course there is, Human! You weren’t supposed to leave the house!”

Confusion etched into your face. “No one stopped me from leaving…”

“It was Chara’s duty to keep you in!” Papyrus explained, his arms crossed over his chest irritably. “A simple task!”

Chara was supposed to keep you locked in that house? You didn’t know whether to be thankful that they let you go, or infuriated that the child allowed you to leave knowing Papyrus was probably out and about. Then again, that smile they gave you was devious...and maybe they even knew that Grillby’s wasn’t open. An accustomed feeling of bloodlust curled in your stomach but you ignored it and approached the skeleton, looking up at his frowning skull.

“Well, shouldn’t you be angry with them? They basically let me go on my way without a word,” you seethed, forcing the grin you wanted to show into a desperate frown.

Papyrus took your words into consideration before whipping his body around and marching onward. “I will kill that insolent child!” he shouted, a fist waving in the air as he left.

You stood in awe as the monster disappeared into the distance. Not once, had you ever heard Papyrus use the word “kill”, and hearing him say it so casually caused a chill to grip at your spine. It nearly clicked in your mind that this...alternate Underground was possibly of your own making when you destroyed the Reset. It made you furrow your brows in faint anguish, though the crease embedded between them quickly smoothed over when your least favorite skeleton sauntered into view with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was grinning madly when he noticed you. Sans always seemed to appear at the worst times, and you juggled with the idea that he did it on purpose.

“I’m guessin’ you managed to be unscathed by my bro?” he inquired, only stopping a few inches in front of you.

You automatically took a step back and glared up at him, arms crossing over your ribs. “It wasn’t like it was hard.”

Sans hummed. “The kid said you were lookin’ for me. Can’t say I’m not flattered and all, but you’re not my type.”

A strangled laugh rumbled in your chest. “I only used you as an excuse to leave.”

“But here you are...my usual hangout spot. Maybe that’s just a coincidence huh?” A smug grin pulled at either side of his mouth. He had you cornered and he knew it.

There was a moment where you just wanted to outright  _ tell  _ him that you knew it was where you usually found him in Snowdin, but then you’d have to explain the Reset situation. It didn’t help that Chara’s cryptic message still lingered in the back of your mind.  _ He’ll remember. _ That could only be about Sans.

You began walking toward him, shoving him aside the best you could, which was only maybe an inch. “Just leave me alone, Sans.”

Your steps didn’t get far as a bony hand grabbed at your shoulder, turning you around with little effort. Sans was looking down at you with a slightly crooked grin and narrowed eye sockets, crimson iris sparking violently.

“Don’t walk away from me, kid.”

If not for the ache in your chest you would’ve teased him for calling you a kid again, but instead you were pounding against his chest with your fists. You couldn’t speak, your throat raw and eyes stinging as you cried in front of him. At the time you didn’t care if he saw you weak like this but you’d probably be chastising yourself later on for looking so utterly defeated. With each sob that wracked your body you grew tired enough where your fists just rested against the skeletons shirt. You didn’t dare look at his face, but as a deathly silence lingered on you felt his hand drop from your shoulder. It was hard to admit, but you were falling apart.

“I’m so broken,” you whispered, staring into the packed snow littering the ground.

Sans was scarily silent above you until he angrily sighed. “Shut up.”

Another tear threatened to fall, and you thought he was right to be angry with you for being so weak. You looked away to hide your damp and still bruised face, but a hand on your chin forced you to keep your gaze aligned with his. He looked...guilty?

His voice came out slightly shaky, whether from anger or nerves you didn’t know. “Sorry I called you broken.”

Astonishment widened your eyes. “W-What?”

Sans huffed. “I ain’t sayin’ it again.” He immediately released you and put his hand back in his pocket, eyes narrowed in acrimony.

You nodded and took the chance to look elsewhere and change the subject. “Chara said you and Papyrus were angry this morning...or looked like you were.”

“Heh,  _ he  _ was. Mostly ‘cause of you,” he explained, refusing to look at you.

Your hands fell into your pockets. “I would’ve never guessed.”

“Look,” Sans began, his voice a little less harsh. “If I were you, I’d head back to the Ruins.”

So he didn’t know yet, well you weren’t dead yet either. “I didn’t come from the Ruins.”

The skeleton shuffled from one foot to the other in front of you, his red eye socket dimming until his gaze was dark. “You’re  _ human _ . There’s no way you could’ve come from anywhere else.”

“Is that what you believe?” you taunted, gaining back your confidence. “I’m more complicated than that.”

Sans expression didn’t waver. “Watch yourself…”

“Or what? You’ll leave a crack on my soul? Hate to break it to you, but you saw it and it’s pretty ugly. And what does yours look like hm? Is it pretty and untouchable because you’ve never had the  _ guts  _ to fight someone who isn’t defensle-”

Your words were cut off by segmented fingers pressing into your windpipe. Sans face was hanging low to look at you. For a instance, you thought he might actually end your life than leave another empty promise. Chara had ensured you that he wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, so what kept stopping him? The flow of air that seeped from your lungs left you breathless and holding onto Sans hand weakly. You made no effort to remove his bony hand from your neck, but rather welcomed the feeling of dizziness that clouded your mind. It could finally all end within a few minutes, but as they dragged on your nails bit into the bones constricting your air. No, you still had things to do...figure out even.

You growled. “Do...it!”

Suddenly your back was shoved into the snow, Sans hand releasing you as though you scorched his very bones and soul. Different emotions flickered over his face before his fiery iris returned into his left eye socket. You knew he couldn’t do it, but you weren’t sure how you even knew yourself that he’d let you live.

“You’re really some kind of freak, aren’t you?”

You nearly laughed. “I knew you wouldn't  _ actually  _ do it is all.” 

Something akin to a guttural growl seeped from behind Sans permanent sharp toothed smile. “Don't think I won't do anythin’ worse than death.”

“Being near you comes pretty close,” you mumbled.

Sans scoffed. “You’re not exactly great company either.”

This was getting you nowhere. You turned on your heel away from the skeleton and began to head toward Hotland. If anything you’d head for the castle after that. Something wasn’t right about this place for  _ obvious  _ reasons, but there had to be more. For a place hellbent on murdering humans they just let you go because Sans was around. You knew what kind of power he held from what you experienced firsthand multiple times, yet were the monsters here actually aware of that power? They weren’t before...and they just thought of Sans as a lazybones. It took ten steps in the snow before you heard a familiar crunch behind you and glanced over your shoulder. The monster himself was following you albeit he kept his distance. His smile was sinister.

“What,” you seethed, narrowing your eyes.

He shrugged. “Just enjoying the view.”

You could feel your gag reflex sputter, but your cheeks were a shade darker. “Ugh.”

Sans chuckled darkly. “You’re not half bad, for a  _ human _ .”

“Shut up!” you hissed, stopping your journey to face him. 

“Chill out, kiddo. I’m just tryin’ to  _ rattle your bones _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Sans and the Reader is going to slay me


	7. Don't Stray Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is WAY too delayed for my own likely, and I apologize! I'll make sure the wait isn't too long for the next chapter (:

He'd been trailing behind you for atleast an hour now. At first, you ignored it and enjoyed the silence that hung between you two, but as you crept through Waterfall you could barely hear the echo flowers in his wake. Every so often you’d catch him looking around as if he expected something to jump out at you two. It was starting to grate on your nerves and you skidded to a stop, although unlike what you would’ve done he didn’t bump into you. His lurking figure paused a few inches from your back.

“Why are you following me?” you hissed.

You could feel his crooked smile. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”

A growl seeped from your lips and you turned around to face him, or in your case...glare up at him in a less than threatening manner. “I  _ would  _ like to know actually.”

Sans grunted. “Just curious on where you’re headin’ off to.”

That was it? He followed you around this whole time just to get a clue of where you were heading? Hell, you didn’t even know where you were going...the castle maybe. There was always the chance the reset could appear again in this Underground, but how would you revert everything back? Then again, why would you want to? 

“I don’t know.” Not exactly a lie, but not the truth either.

The monster narrowed his eyes down at you, accepting the answer. “You’re not gonna get far with a soul like yours.”

You almost laughed. “Sounds like you wanna protect me, since you’re following me around and all,” you teased, continuing through Waterfall. 

A scoff resounded behind you. “I could care less.”

“Then why are you still here?” you retorted.

Sans steps behind you took pause. “Can’t a guy enjoy  _ death  _ once in awhile?”

“No.”

He shrugged. “It’s gonna happen sooner or later, kid. Humans don't quite make it too far.”

You almost wanted to tell him you did. Farther than any human before you...except maybe one, but you couldn’t place their name. The only real goal here was to revert things back. Sure, this world had its own perks but you couldn’t stand it. Everyone here was too much like yourself and it was irritating. Sans was especially getting on your nerves. He left a tight knot in your chest when he spoke and your face always seemed to flush.

“Do you…” you trailed off, pointedly looking away from him.

The skeleton stepped up beside you. “Do I what?”

A sigh left your dry lips. “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

The look on his face was of slight disappointment yet he followed next to you anyways. He was surprisingly quiet, his footfalls lighter and breathing steady. You tugged your jacket closer to you as you passed a damp statue under a steady rainfall reserved simply for the purpose of wettening it. You never did give it an umbrella.

“Somethin’ the matter? Your face looks off,” Sans said softly, quietly examining your furrowed brows.

“I...I want to give the statue an umbrella.”

His deep crimson eye flickered between you and the faint spotlight upon the statue. “Wait here.”

You did as told and watched him stalk off into the darkness. There was a tiny voice in your head telling you he’d leave you there with only the sound of rain as company, although it quieted when you saw the monster return with a worn red umbrella in his hand. He looked impassive and held it out to you.

A small smile pulled at your lips. “Thanks.” You gently took the umbrella, your fingers brushing over the segmented bone of his hand.

Sans shuffled uncomfortably. “Just give the damn thing the umbrella and let’s go.”

With a sigh you propped the umbrella against the statues arm, turning to find Sans already walking away. You attempted to walk after him, but a quiet noise made you stop after one step. The tune was soft and muffled. You looked over your shoulder and almost laughed. Perhaps for your act of kindness you were gifted with a song that would surely be stuck in your head. Gladly, you accepted it and continued after the large skeleton. Even after taking the seemingly same path as him, he was nowhere in sight. You were tempted to call after him even if there was a chance you’d be ambushed by monsters. It wasn’t the best idea you admitted, and kept quiet. The cavern itself began to grow darker, and it was by luck that you found the basket of umbrellas and took one.

You began your descent into the familiar rainfall, a chill crawling up your back. This was around the same area you encountered Undyne. The memory of her spears piercing your soul countless times made you shudder, gripping the crooked umbrella in your hands tighter. You didn’t want to be alone.

“S-Sans?”

Nothing answered back to you, but you felt the queer sensation of being watched and pretended to think it was the cocky skeleton. Being by yourself, you risked the chance to pull your soul out into the open. The faint ivory light that seeped from the weak heart illuminated the cave weakly. You didn’t quite notice it at first, and narrowed your eyes to find a few of the cracks that littered it to be missing...as if they were never there. Before you could really begin to process how, a sickening crunch filled your ears.

You graced the chance to look down, umbrella slipping from your fingers and into a bloodstained puddle at your feet. Your lips parted in a silent scream when you took notice of the milky bone protruding from your chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize again, mostly because this chapter seems way shorter than the rest? I've just be utterly busy so be patient with me haha


	8. Paint it Black

Any color in your face drained with each ounce of coppery liquid that dripped over your stomach, leaving a dark stain on your jacket and sweater. The pain was indescribable, and you almost felt betrayed. There were only two monsters you knew of who would bring bones into battle, but only one would think to use them. Your heart sank at the realization, gaze searching around for the monster. Yet no one revealed themselves. You were left with numb limbs with your body seemingly anchored in an awkward leaning position. 

“Still standin’ huh?”

A voice you didn’t want to hear though deep down you knew you were waiting for it. You remained silent, refusing to spit up the blood flooding your mouth. There wasn’t a chance in hell you’d give him the satisfaction of seeing you give in to looking pathetic. You could vaguely see his silhouette in the corner of your eye however fuzzy it looked. There wasn’t a lot of time left for you, and seeing as you hadn’t encountered any Save points...you waited for Sans to get on with it.

“No words either? Lucky me.”

Sans finally stepped into view, though his eyes we merely dark pits that glared into you. Your body jerked as the bones in your chest slid out at an agonizing pace. The gush in which your insides turn forced you to cough up the blood in your mouth, the cruor dripping from your chin. You refused to fall to the ground and settled for a slumped over stature. The stocky skeleton was silent as he watched you carefully. Your throat made a disgusting gurgling noise as you tried to speak. 

His sharp toothed grin twitched. “C’mon... _ spit  _ it out.”

You proceeded to spit at his feet, a mix of blood and saliva that dripped off his sneaker. The crimson iris in his eye returned to stare at his shoe. His face was a mix of revulsion with a hint of veneration pulling at his lopsided smile. Darkness began to dot at your vision.

“Well,” you began, grinning maniacally up at him. “You told me to spit it out.” 

“Guess I set myself up for that one, huh?” Sans took a few steps closer until you were staring lazily at the middle of his chest. “Bottom line, kid...is that I’m testing somethin’.”

A hum bubbled in your bloody mouth. “And what would that be?” you inquired, tilting your head up to the towering monster. All the while you hid the gagging feeling in your throat at the coppery taste on your tongue.

Sans crouched slightly to level your gaze with his own. “I know about Save points...and so do you.” When your sight wavered he tilted his head, his red glare focusing on your stained lips. “As for Chara...I know they’ve been using them. I just wanna know if you’ll end up where they last Saved, sweetheart.”

Your eyes narrowed at him, and you couldn’t deny the fact that you were slightly curious yourself now that he brought it up. That kid could be your chance of survival in this place, but you didn’t know how long ago they actually Saved. Despite it only being one day, Chara could’ve Saved when they were with Toriel. You only hoped you weren’t that unlucky.

“What if...I die...and don’t come back?” you seethed between deep, saturated breaths. How you managed to keep your heart beating this long was beyond you.

The skeleton pondered over your question, or at least it looked that way. His bony fingers slid under your chin with unusual care and softness. “Then that’d be a shame for you now wouldn’t it?”

His words hurt if only a little bit. You frowned the best you could in your weary state. “Guess so.”

Sans hand dropped from your face, his segmented fingers stained in blotchy pink and smears of red. He stood, looking down upon you with most of his face hidden in the shadows save for the steady glow of his left eye. Lingering betrayal was still in your chest, though maybe it was the fading beat of your heart. You stared into the ground, allowing yourself the luxury of falling to your knees. Everything right now depended on whether the last time Chara Saved or if they even Saved at all. What would happen then. Anger boiled under your skin, and you looked back up to Sans with furrowed brows before your vision dimmed.

You were only in the darkness for a few seconds when you lurched forward with a gasp. Each breath you took was labored, your hand clutching at your chest. Thinking back, Sans told you that he knew you were aware of Save points, but how? Did he remember everything from the other timeline in the Judgement Hall? No...he’d be quicker to kill you if that were the case. None of it made sense. You shakily got to your feet and looked around. Snowdin Forest...though at what time you weren’t exactly sure, except that it was light out. 

“You’re lookin’ a little lost there, kid.”

A growl slipped past your lips, your body refusing to turn around. “You’re vile.”

His laugh was low and throaty. “And you aren’t? Hell, you spat blood on my sneaker.”

“You stabbed me through the chest!” you retorted, whipping around to face the thick boned skeleton. To your surprise he didn’t look as smug as you assumed.

Sans pointedly looked away from you. “But you’re still alive, aren’t ya?”

“I…” He wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean you were happy about it. “I am.”

A large hand ruffled through your hair. “Unlucky for you though, ‘cause this is right before Chara met Papyrus.”

Shit. The only word to come to mind when thinking of the rather lanky skeleton. You had a bad feeling that this time around he wouldn’t just glare at you, but sever you with multiple bones in such a fashion that you’d be unrecognizable. The thought made you shiver and nearly hug yourself.

You chose to stare at the vermillion smear of your blood on Sans sneaker. “What now?”

The monster shrugged. “Don’t know. I’m just glad I can kill ya whenever I want now.”

“And is that really what you want, Sans?” Your dull eyes looked up to him, expecting some kind of snarky answer. 

He just looked taken aback before his expression contorted into something akin to forced melancholy. “You can’t imagine.”

Again he had you thinking that he remembered everything, but he sure as hell didn’t show it. “Why? We barely know each other.”

“Just one of those things ya know? Somethin’ about you just...makes me wanna tear you apart.”

Every word that left his unnerving skeletal mouth was monotone and dark. Perhaps  _ this  _ Sans was going through his first timeline. You pondered your next words carefully before bringing yourself to speak, but when you opened your mouth nothing came out save for a cracked whisper.

“The feeling is mutual.” 

You had to remind yourself that he was the main reason you were here, standing in the bitter cold again. A faint pain lingered in your chest. You cast your eyes to the ground and began walking past the skeleton without a care of what he had to say. It was only when you felt a hand grab at your shoulder that you took pause, refusing to look back. You’d be lying if you said there wasn’t the small hope he’d keep you from walking away.

“Kid…”

You frowned. “I’m  _ not  _ a kid.” Sometimes you wish you were. “I haven’t been for a long time.”

Sans grunted lowly. “I’m tryin’ to apologize here, alright?”

An airy laugh pulled itself out of you. “After telling me you want to ‘tear me apart’? That’s real funny.”

The skeleton dropped his hand away from you. “Just accept it already.”

“Or else what? You gonna kill me again?” Your voice was challenging although you kept your pace as you began to walk along the icy path before you.

Sans huffed, quickly walking to your side with a wicked grin stretched along his skull. “If I don't, Papyrus sure as hell will.”

Oh, right...Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the weirdest relationship I've ever written...hate/tolerate/kinda like

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So, this is how I like to believe the Underfell universe came to be? I haven't really seen anything explaining it so I just came up with a scenario. 
> 
> p.s This chapter is extremely short (or at least to me its super short?) but it is only because it's to set the scene before the real fun begins heheheh...


End file.
